villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Al Capone (The Untouchables)
Alphonse "Al" Capone is the main antagonist of the 1987 epic gangster thriller drama film The Untouchables, which he is based on the real mobster of the same name. Unlike his real-life counterpart, he is never shown comitting any good deeds as the film goes out of his way to make him look as deporable as possible. He was portrayed by , who also played Vito Corleone in The Godfather Part II, Travis Bickle in Taxi Driver, Jake LaMotta in Raging Bull, David "Noodles" Aaronson in Once Upon a Time in America, Jimmy Conway in Goodfellas, Frankenstein's Monster in Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, Max Cady in Cape Fear, Neil McCauley in Heat, Dwight Hansen in This Boy's Life, Sam "Ace" Rothstein in Casino, Gil Renard in The Fan, Louis Gara in Jackie Brown, Don Lino in DreamWorks' Shark Tale, and Senator John McLaughlin in Machete. Biography Backstory Al Capone was born on January 17, 1899 in New York City. He moved to Chicago, Illinois before he was 19 years old, and joined an American Mafia gang called the Chicago Outfit, led by Johnny Torrio. Torrio would be a great mentor to Capone, and after an attempt on his life, handed all his operations to Capone in 1925. By then, he knew how to handle the Outfit's business during Prohibition and ruled Chicago's criminal underworld leading up to the St. Valentine's Day massacre. Shortly after, this gained the attention of Eliot Ness, who vowed to bring down Al Capone and end his operations once and for all. Role 31 years ago in 1930, during Prohibition, Capone rules the illegal liquor traffic in Chicago with merciless ferocity, by bumping off anyone who tries to oppose him and corrupt police officers. Bureau of Prohibition agent Eliot Ness, after trying to frame him in a raid (failed due to the tips that Capone receives by the police officers he pays) decides to form a new team of incorruptibles officers: Irish-American veteran officer Jim Malone, Italian-American recruit George Stone and accountant Oscar Wallace, later known as The Untouchables. During a Mafia meeting, Capone shows all his ferocity by smashing the head of one of his men with a baseball bat. After several successes against Capone, which also brings to the seizure of a coded book that would incriminate him, Capone orders his right hand Frank Nitti to kill Wallace and then Malone. Ness eventually succeeds to take Capone to court for tax evasion and have him convicted; Capone is sentenced to 11 years in prison. Despite this, as with his real-life counterpart, Al never got punished for his real life crimes. Gallery Al Capone shaving.jpeg|Al Capone getting his face shaved. Al Capone angry.jpeg|Al Capone wants to fight Eliot Ness after an encounter but his men hold him back. Al Capone.jpg|Capone in court. Category:Pure Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Crime Lord Category:Businessmen Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Wealthy Category:Mobsters Category:Fictionalized Category:Imprisoned Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Non-Action Category:Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Charismatic Category:Blackmailers Category:Rivals Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Conspirators Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Leader Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Strategic Category:Homicidal Category:Extravagant Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated